1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs and lifts for persons having limited use of their legs, and more particularly, to a chairs and lifts especially adapted for lowering a seated person into a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People who have limited use of their legs often have problems getting into and out of a bathtub. There are a number of devices disclosed in the prior art which propose solutions to this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,426 discloses a bathtub lift chair apparatus which fits entirely into the bathtub. A crank is provided for each hand, and the chair is lifted by hand cranking. This device has several disadvantages. A person having limited use of one's legs may also have limited strength in one's hands and arms. Thus, hand cranking may be a difficult, if not impossible task. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided that did not require hand cranking to adjust the chair.
Also, with the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,426, a number of moving metal parts are directly exposed to soapy water in a bathtub. Such conditions promote rust and corrosion of the metal parts. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided that did not expose moving metal parts to soapy water in a bathtub.
Also, with the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,426, a person must climb into the bathtub before sitting in the seat. This task may be difficult for a person with limited use of the legs. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided which permitted the following sequence of steps for a person: to sit in the chair when outside the bathtub, to be swung into the bathtub, to be lowered into tile bathtub for bathing, to be raised up from the bathtub, and to be swung out of the bathtub when finished.
Other bathtub lift chairs ate disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,478 and 4,928,330 in which a columnar screw jack is used to raise and lower the lift chair. The columnar screw jack is a large, bulky structure which occupies quite a bit of space outside the bathtub. Because some bathrooms have limited space, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided that occupied little space outside the bathtub.
Another problem associated with the devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,478 and 4,928,330 is that the respective columnar screw jacks are fastened to the respective floors on which the jacks are employed. Fastening the jack to the floor in undesirable for a number of reasons. By fastening the screw jack to the floor, the bathtub chair device cannot readily be moved from one bathtub to another. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided which could readily be moved from one bathtub to another. Also, fastening the screw jack to the floor does damage to the floor. This may be especially undesirable because it may destroy the beauty and the water retaining abilities of the floor. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided which does not damage the floor, thereby not destroying the beauty and the water retaining abilities of the floor.
Another problem associated with the devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,478 and 4,928,330 is that the respective columnar screw jacks are hand operated. Hand operation is time consuming and often very fatiguing. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided that utilized electric power for the lifting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,766 discloses an electrically powered lift chair for a disabled person that employs an electric motor attached to the lifting mechanism of the chair. Because of this arrangement, the chair cannot be used in the bathtub because of the dangerous incompatibility of electricity and water. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided that utilized electric power for the lifting operation without presenting the dangerous incompatibility of electricity and water.
Often when a person is in a bathtub, one would like to undergo a bubble massage. With conventional bathtub chair devices, a separate and distinct bubble massage unit would have to be used. Such a separate unit would take up quite a bit of extra space and complicate the equipment at the tub considerably, In this respect, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided that also included provisions for providing a bubble massage.
Often when a person is bathing, one wishes to perform certain personal grooming tasks on one's hair and face. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bathtub chair device were provided with an attachment that facilitated carrying out personal grooming tasks.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use bathtub chair devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a bathtub chair device which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require hand cranking to adjust the chair; (2) does not expose moving metal parts to soapy water in a bathtub; (3) permits the following sequence of steps to take place for a person--to sit in the chair when outside the bathtub, to be swung into the bathtub, to be lowered into the bathtub for bathing, to be raised up from the bathtub, and to be swung out of the bathtub when finished; (4) occupies little space outside the bathtub; (5) can readily be moved from one bathtub to another; (6) does not damage the floor, thereby not destroying the beauty and the water retaining abilities of the floor; (7) utilizes electric power for the lifting operation; (8) utilizes electric power for the lifting operation without presenting the dangerous incompatibility of electricity and water; (9) includes provisions for providing a bubble massage; and (10) provides an attachment that facilitates carrying out personal grooming tasks. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fluid operated bathtub chair of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.